gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Skirmish/Banjo-Kazooie
Banjo & Kazooie are unlockable returning characters in Super Smash Bros. Skirmish. Moveset Neutral B: Egg Firing/Breegull Blaster Banjo crouches down, and then Kazooie fires an egg from her mouth, holding down the B Button turns the attack into Breegull Blaster, which allows Banjo to move around while Kazooie shoots eggs at opponetns. Side B: Wonderwing Kazooie covers Banjo with her wings, and then Banjo charges forward, using Golden Feathers to damage opponents, while also making them invulnerable to all attacks (with Grabs being an exception), It can only be used 5 times per stock, however. Up B: Shock Spring Jump Banjo & Kazooie summon a Shock Spring Pad, and then use it to propel themselves upwards, you get more height if you hold down the button. Down B: Rear Egg Banjo ducks, and then Kazooie fires a Grenade Egg from her rear at opponents behind the duo, it explodes after 2 seconds or upon hitting an opponent, it can also be picked up and used as a throwable item. Final Smash: The Mighty Jinjonator Banjo & Kazooie summon The Mighty Jinjonator, it then rams into the opponent that was hit by the final smash, and then finishes them off by charging forward for one final hit. Alternate Colors/Costumes Default Pink and Orange (Based on Mumbo Jumbo and Kazooie's appearance in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) Black and Blue (Based on Bottles and one of Kazooie's Squawkmatch colors) Red and Purple (Based on Tooty and a Chained Breegull) White and Black (Based on Boggy and a Penguin) Yellow and Brown (Based on one of Banjo's Squawkmatch colors and Terry the Pterodactyl) Blue and Red (based on the Split-Up Pads) Gimmick(s) ''Golden Feathers ''' '''''Upon using Wonderwing, you will lose one Golden Feather, you will not be able to use the move again if you use them all, but you regain them after losing a stock. Custom Moves Neutral B: Custom Special 1: Fire Eggs Banjo crouches down, and then Kazooie shoots a Fire Egg out of her mouth, it deals more damage than a regular egg, but it doesn't travel as far. Custom Special 2: Ice Eggs Banjo crouches down, and then Kazooie fires an Ice Egg out of her mouth, it deals less damage, but they are fired faster than regular eggs. Side B: Custom Special 1: Breegull Flash Kazooie covers Banjo with her wings, and then the two charge foward in a flash of speed, it does not use any Golden Feathers, but it deals less damage and it does not make Banjo & Kazooie invincible. Custom Special 2: Wonderboost Kazooie covers Banjo with her wings, and then Banjo charges forward, this attack deals more damage than the regular Wonderwing, but it can only be used 3 times per stock. Up B: Custom Special 1: Flight Banjo & Kazooie summon a Flight pad, they then fly upwards, similar to Pit's Up B. Custom Special 2: Shock Spring Bounce Banjo & Kazooie summon a Shock Spring Pad, they then bounce up instantly, similarly to Sonic's Up B. Down B: Custom Special 1: Clockwork Kazooie Egg Banjo ducks, and then Kazooie fires a Clockwork Kazooie Egg from her rear, hatching a little Clockwork Kazooie that follows opponents and explodes when it gets near them. Custom Special 2: Proximity Egg Banjo ducks, and then Kazooie fires a Proximity Egg from her rear, it then lands on the ground and arms itself, exploding when an opponent walks near it. Victory Poses Victory Theme Banjo throws a jiggy in the air, catches it, and then poses. Banjo then gives a thumbs up and says his classic "Guh-Huh!" Banjo bows twice while saying "Guh-Huh!" Banjo and Kazooie both play their respective instruments and then strike a pose similar to Banjo's trailer in SSBU Category:Characters